pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Warrior of godlines
The build should be put at your sandbox (Warrior of godlines/Sandbox) or at the user page, but not on the talk page. [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 20:50, 30 November 2007 (CET) This is not your sandbox. It is a talk page. - Rawrawr 20:52, 30 November 2007 (CET) :Which is what I just said... [[User:Godliest|'G'OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 20:56, 30 November 2007 (CET) ::I know. Point being? - Rawrawr 21:00, 30 November 2007 (CET) :::Nothing. [[User:Godliest|'G'OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 21:06, 30 November 2007 (CET) Don't ever blank your talk again. - Retard omgz 18:54, 4 December 2007 (CET) PvXwiki:Editing User Pages will explain what rawr just said in a manner somewhat more tolerant to new users. -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:37, 5 December 2007 (CET) :I am the embodiment of tolerance =o - Rawrawr 17:53, 5 December 2007 (CET) Will you guys please stop arguing. im a new person and dont know much about the site. im trying my best to make a good build. there are things i dont know how to do, like how to submit it, but please, dont argue, its kind of annoying. :We weren't arguing =\ Sign your comments with ~~~~ btw. - Rawrawr 17:57, 5 December 2007 (CET) ok, my bad, i just thought you guys were here to help people too. Warrior of godlines 17:59, 5 December 2007 (CET) :I'm the local troll. I help sometimes though. - Rawrawr 18:04, 5 December 2007 (CET) alright, well, can you answer me something? ive just made my build but im not all that knowledgeable about everything. i used it and it works good, but what do i do with it now? its in the place after i click on my name. i dont know if thats my "sandbox" or whatever. Warrior of godlines 18:48, 5 December 2007 (CET) :Your sandbox is placed at Warrior of godlines/Sandbox. Your build should be named according to Build Naming Policy and moved to (for example, if the build is named "Cookie Cutter" and is Ranger/Monk) R/Mo Cookie Cutter. 19px [[User:Godliest|'''GΩdlﺄεﻯt]] -_- 19:01, 5 December 2007 (CET) ok. well, how do i get to my sandbox from the main menu? Im ready for people to comment my build, so do i have to move it somewhere for that to happen?Warrior of godlines 16:10, 6 December 2007 (CET) :The sandbox doesn't exist until you've made one. And you can't get to your sandbox from the main menu. You can follow the link I posted above to reach it, then you can edit that page. I displayed above how to name builds. But basically you copy the template from Style and formatting and then change it to the stuff you want (which you've done). Then you name the build. After that you just write somewhere (for example in your sandbox) Class1/Class2 Name and then click the link and paste on your stuff (ctrl c ctrl v). 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 16:38, 6 December 2007 (CET) ok, thanks. so if i type in "Warrior of godlines/sandbox" in the search bar, i just make the page? sorry, im just pretty clueless when it comes to this kind of stuff. but thanks for your help. and one more thing. the build i made is for the Zaishen PvP, and i didnt see a "Zaishen" category to put on my build. Warrior of godlines 16:44, 6 December 2007 (CET) :There is no zaishen category, and for a reason. If you posted that build it would probably be deleted pretty quickly as there is a general trapping guide at gw (can be found here). Here is a link to your sandbox: Warrior of godlines/Sandbox feel free to do whatever you want there. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 16:54, 6 December 2007 (CET) ok, well my build is a build that can be used by people owning only the Nightfall expansion, but i checked out that page and it does cover up mostly everything. well youve been a big help and i thank you. i will probly have tons of more questions. Warrior of godlines 16:57, 6 December 2007 (CET) so, the only way to get to my sandbox is to go to my talk and click on the link? or can i get to it by the search bar? Warrior of godlines 17:04, 6 December 2007 (CET) :No you can't find it by searching. But you could of course add this: Warrior of godlines/Sandbox to your user page so you don't need to go to your talk page. Also, when replying to something it helps if you use : before to "jump in" one step as you may recognize I do. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 18:43, 6 December 2007 (CET) IF i want to move my build from my sandbox to the "trial builds" section, can i just type in "http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Trial_Builds" where it says "new title" in the move section? Warrior of godlines 16:33, 10 December 2007 (CET) Visions of Regret Mesmer ...has been moved to Build:Me/any Visions of Regret Mesmer as per PvX:NAME.¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:16, 12 December 2007 (CET)